The Enchantment
by T.J Miller
Summary: What would happen if Soren had never been pushed out of the nest?
1. Prolouge

Nyra brooded over the Book of Kreeth. Thank goodness Stryker had gone and bought it for her before her runt Nyroc got a hold of it. She shuddered thinking of her son. Nyroc was the greatest thing that had ever happened to the Pure Ones. He was perfect at flying, hunting, and just about everything. Yet, he turned out not to be so perfect. It had turned out Nyroc was so selfish, he wouldn't kill his friend Dustytruft so he could become a officer. So Nyra did it for him and Nyroc fled from the Pure Ones and became the king of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. How she hated Nyroc.

As she flipped through the pages she saw something that stopped her heart. It was a spell that allowed the enchanter to change whatever aspect of time they wanted to. Nyra slowly thought to herself, if it hadn't been for Soren, Nyroc never would have turned on the Pure Ones. If it hadn't been for Soren, there would be no Chaw of Chaws, and my Kludd would still be alive. If it hadn't been for Soren, Ezylryb would have been ours. If Kludd had pushed out Eglantine instead of Soren, and made sure she didn't get captured by St. Aggies, then our fourtune would change.

Laughing wickedly, she slowly started to cast the spell. She reopened her scar and let the blood fall onto her talons, while chanting in Krakish, "The clock is turned, the time has come, let every owl turn yeep. Let Kludd kill Eglantine, let Soren be, and let fourtune be ours."


	2. Deja Vu

**DISCLAIMER: Part of this chapter is quoted from Book One The Capture of the GOG series Chapter One; A nest remembered.**

"Noctus could you spare more down, darling? I think our third little one is about to arrive. That egg is beginning to crack."

"Not again!" sighed Kludd.

"What do you mean, Kludd, not again? Don't you want another little brother?" his father said. There was an edge to his voice.

"Or sister?" His mother sighed the low soft whistle barn owls sometimes used.

"I'd like a sister," Soren peeped up.

"You just hatched out two weeks ago." Kludd turned to Soren, his younger brother. "What do you know about sisters?" Soren didn't say anything to this because right when Kludd had said sister, it felt like a wave of nausea fell over him.

Soren was just about to remember something when he heard a _crack_. The owl family all seemed to freeze. To any other forest creature the sound would have been imperceptible. But barn owls are blessed with extraordinary hearing.

The world seemed to freeze for Soren, and he saw the most wondrous thing he had ever seen before. Or had he...

"What shall we call the little dear?" Soren's father asked.

"Pelli," Soren said as if in some sort of trance.

"Actually Soren, I was thinking more like Eglantine, I've always wanted a little Eggie" Soren shook his head.

"Oh Eglantine what a pretty name," he said slowly repeating it to himself.

"Well then welcome to the forest of Tyto little Eglantine." Noctus said.

That day, Soren had feverish dreams. First there was a rough barn owl that looked alot like his father except he was blackened with soot and had a coal in his beak. Flying on either side of him, was a short owl with strange yellow eyes who seemed to be reading the stars, and a strange owl with long legs who seemed to be searching the ground.Flying in the front was a huge gray owl with large yellow eyes who seemed to be the strongest. But anyone could tell the blackened barn owl was the leader of the group. They all seemed to know each other very well and he could see they were joking around and having a good time. Then the group seemed to be illuminated with a strange golden glow, and another barn owl with a jagged scar across his face joined the group. In his beak he had something which glowed like the sun, only less bright and more containable.

Ember, Soren thought to himself, surprised for knowing the word.(His father had yet to tell him the legend of the Ember of Hoole.)

Then something happened and the scene changed there was a battle with horrid black things fighting with some owls, they seemed to have a strange yellow light that came out of there eyes, and when an owl fell into this light, they went yeep and plummeted to the ground, where giant wolves where waiting. There was one of these black things in particular who was screeching something awful over the unconscious body of an owl. Soren couldn't tell what species it was because it kept changing.

Next it showed an adventurous magpie traveling in an ice-locked land. She flew into a cave where many horrid things were hung on the wall, and in the center of the cave, there lay an open book, it had awful drawings in it and it was written in some unknown language. Yet the magpie still put it in some container, and flew off with it to a tree where there were many festivities. Where an old soldier quickly gave the magpie a rock that looked both silver and gold, and flew away with it.

Finally, there was an old owl with a scar. As a matter of fact, she looked just like the owl that had joined the merry group of owls earlier. Except she looked anything but merry. She was hovering over the book that the magpie had found and was enchanting something Soren guessed was probably horrid.

"NYRA!" Soren screeched in his sleep.

"Wake up Soren dear, it's just a bad dream," Soren's mother said. Soren looked around, not noticing that Kludd had wilfed whenever he had said the word Nyra.

"Now son, do you want to talk about it?" his father asked.

"No," Soren said, now much more alert, "as a matter of fact, I can barely remember what happened." Soren yawned and fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Glyfie's Story

** DISCLAIMER: Part of Skenche's Speech has been quoted from book one The capture **

In the talons of a boreal owl, rode a snatched elf owl. The great horned that flew next to the other owl was in a temper because he could find no owlet to snatch.

"Better luck next time, you can't get one every time, nope." The great horned growled and the boreal owl shut up pretty quickly.

How could I have been so stupid! Thought the elf owl to herself, thinking back the events that had led up to her kidnapping.

"Glyfie dear, your flight feathers are coming in wonderfully!"

"Mum," she sighed, "why can't I fly yet."

"Dear, be patient, you were lucky that last time you tried to fly, that burrowing owl family brought you back to us, remember dear Myrtle, Glyfie, you promised her you wouldn't do it until you were ready."

"But..."

"No buts, know stay here and watch the eggs like your mother says," her Dad pipped in. Glyfie sighed and hopped onto the eggs. It would only be a week.

But Glyfie broke her promise and had spread her wings and flew for a split second. A moment later she would circle around and go back into the hollow when, she felt herself spiraling out of the sky. She desperately flapped her wings but to no avail. Then came the crash. Head first into the sand. But the worst part was yet to come.

"Help! Help!" She cried, hoping someone would hear her, but her cries only echoed back over the empty dessert. "Help! Help!" She cried again, this time sobbing desperately. But still no one came. Suddenly a surge of guilt flew over her. It was bad enough she was going to die, but because of her, so would the eggs. Suddenly she heard a flapping of wings above her. "Help! Help!" She called out, and suddenly she was flying in the talons of a boreal owl, while to others snatched the remaining eggs out of the nest.

Glyfie's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like a cross between a dying owl and a tone deaf wolf.

_Hail to St. Aegolius _

_Our Alma Mater. _

_Hail, our song we raise in praise of thee _

_Long in memory of every loyal owl _

_Thy splendid banner emblazoned be. _

Great Glaux! Thought Glyfie to herself. They sound worse then my mum. Just then her gizzard gave lurch.

Her kidnappers then landed placing her in a line of other owlets, as a great horned flew up in front of the owlets.

"Welcome, owlets. Welcome to St. Aegolius. This is your new home. It is here you shall find truth and purpose." The great horned owl said more, but Glyfie didn't hear her. She was to busy yarping.


	4. Twilight's Journey Begins

A lonely great gray sat watching the twilight hour. Sure it wasn't so bad, being all by himself, but lately he had felt like he was missing something. He had never had, or wanted a family before, but his heart felt heavy. Perhaps he should go visit the fox family that had so lovingly took him in.

He spread his wings and began the long journey to the dessert and couldn't suppress his hoot of joy. There was nothing that beat dessert flying. Nothing.

He fully had intended to head straight to the fox family's den, but couldn't help dillydallying. Besides, he thought to himself, its not like they're expecting me. He flew up and did a spiral on a rising air draft.

_Who can fly, _

_Oh So High, _

_Who can fight, _

_with all his might? _

_Twilight, Thats me! _

As he swirled and played in the dessert thermals, a young burrowing owl came out of his hole.

"Hey you! Mr. Big Ego! We're having my brothers First Meat-on-Bones ceremony." Twilight was about to say a retort, when he almost went yeep. He swooped down and landed right in front of the young owl.

"Hey... Have I met you? Your names Digger right?" Digger looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes, and may I ask how you came to know that?" Digger said recovering.

"Well... I don't know, its like I met you in a dream once, with two other owls. Their names were Soren and Glyfie." Digger looked down at his talons.

"I've had a dream like that too, we all had went to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and we lived there for a long time. But then something happened, and I woke up." Twilight blinked.

"Well if your real, then Soren and Glyfie must be too." It was Diggers turn to blink.

"You mean you are going to try to find them Twilight? But thats madness, where would you look? All you have to go off of is a dream! It was pure chance you found me." Twilight grinned.

"Madness, eh? That might be what you think." As he said this he spread his wings and took off.


	5. Murder

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, Twilight thought as he clutched the owlpoppien in his talons. When he had been younger, the wood pecker family he stayed with had made him a very clumsily made owlpoppien, and not wanting to hurt their feelings, he took it with them whenever he came to give them a visit.

But he was not going to visit the woodpeckers right now. He knew the most likely place his two dream friends would be was St. Aggies, because in his dream, he remember them saying they had escaped. So, also remembering a part of the dream where owls had used owlpoppien as decoys, he was going to pretend to be a St. Aggies patrol, and find, and hopefully rescue Soren and Glyfie.

He shook his head, he barely even knew those two except from a dream he could barely remember, but he felt a need to do this. In the dream, they had been a band. They could be a band now.

As he flew he heard crying. It was the most mournful sound he had ever heard, yet Twilight flew towards it. It was coming from a fir tree with a curtain of braided moss hanging from the hollow opening. Quietly, so as not to disturb the owners, he pushed back the moss. Inside were three barn owls surrounding the body of a hatchling. She appeared to have been murdered by an owl with battle claws.

"Soren?" He hooted in surprise as he saw the mournful face of his dream friend. But the family continued mourning.

"Oh Dad, flying is no fun anymore, not when I think about how Eglantine will never know how it feels."

"Great Glaux, Soren what happened?" This only brought a tear to Soren's eye.

"I was having my first flight ceremony, when Kludd, disappeared. At first we paid no mind to it, because thats what he did all the time. But after a while, we started to wonder where he was. And just when Da was going to go out looking for him, he swooped in wearing battle claws, and the next thing we knew, Eglantine was dead and Kludd was gone." Soren had been too submerged in misery to notice he had only seen Twilight in a dream.

Twilight slowly backed out wanting to leave the mourning family be. But before he left he turned to Soren.

"I'm going to fix what happened, I promise." And Twilight once again, lifted up the owlpoppien, and flew to find the final owl from his dream.


	6. A spell broken

Glyfie looked around at the dingy cell she was being kept in. Apparently, her and another owl were being kept here because Skench had a dream that they had escaped, and it lead to the entire St. Aggies destruction. They hadn't even bothered moonblinking her, but as soon as Skench saw her, the next thing she knew she was tethered to the wall and the door had been shut.

Glyfie closed her eyes. They wouldn't be keeping her alive if she wasn't going to be of some use to them later on. She sighed. Suddenly her heart stopped. Just a few feet above her was a window about her size. She flapped her wings. She could feel escape coming to her. Suddenly with a snap and a cruel jerk, she found herself back on the ground. She shook her head. In her haste she had forgotten about the tether.

As she looked down she saw it was very clumsily tied, but the knot was pulled tight enough she couldn't slip her foot out. Thinking she picked up the sharpest rock and the cell and began to cut it. But it was no use, she flung the rock down in anger. Just then she heard the door being opened. Personally she wondered how these owls even knew how to make doors. But that didn't matter right now. Right in front of her stood the biggest, fiercest great gray she had ever seen. Her guard, she supposed.

"25-2, Skench has ordered to see you immediately." With that, the great gray untied the tether from the rock, and began to lead Glyfie out. He spread his wings picking Glyfie up in his talons. Incorrectly assuming she couldn't fly. This was her chance. She struggled and kicked, but the great gray wouldn't let go. "Hush Glyfie," he said in a much lower tone,"the farther we can get out of here without suspicion the better." Glyfie blinked. Could it be?

"ESCAPE ESCAPE!" Hollered a barn owl as Twilight flew over the great horns.

"Racdrops!" Twilight swore as he placed Glyfie down. "Stay here," he ordered. Glyfie, for once, did as she was told and ducked into a split in the rocks. Soon, an six armed guards were seen rushing towards him. Without thinking he grabbed a long stone and wielded as if it were an ice sword. "Just try and take her!" Twilight roared as he began one of his infamous chants.

_What makes you think, _

_Your vibrant stink, _

_Will make me run away? _

_You lowlife owls, _

_You have no gizzard _

_You treat the smallest wind like a blizzard! _

Two owls went yeep.

_Think you can take her? _

_Think you can stop me? _

_Well SPRINK ON YOU! _

As soon as Twilight had said sprink, two more owls fell out of the sky. "Yeah thats right," Twilight yelled as he saw the other two retreating. "Not so tough anymore! Big cowards, come fight like owls!" But the two owls only focused on flying away as fast as possible. He smiled and turned to find Glyfie when something happened. He saw Glyfie, Soren and Digger flying beside him. They flew faster and faster, and as they flew, they aged. Soren became more muscular, wiser, and his under belly became dark with soot. His talons became knobby with fire callouss, and a flame of bright love burned brightly in his eyes. Glyfie also became wiser, gentler, and even as they flew, Twilight could see how she occasionally, as if by old habit, looked up at the stars. Digger and Twilight didn't change much but in age and wisdom.

"So, as I was saying Uncle Soren, we need to get that book from Nyra." This was King Coyrn's voice. He looked around and saw the rest of the band shaking their heads and blinking.

"Why I do believe we've all been asleep!" Digger said. "It was almost like I had a dream where I was youngster again back at my family burrow."

"Seems like we all had that dream," Glyfie said, "except I was at St Aggies, in this cell like thing." Twilight grinned.

"And big old Twilight had to come save you huh?" Twilight said nudging Glyfie. Glyfie turned around and kicked him.

"Actually yes, though it pains me to say it." Soren and Coyrn exchanged glances.

"If I am correct," he said, "it is now more vital than ever we find the Book of Kreeth. We must fly at once to Beyond the Beyond, perhaps the dire wolves can help us once more." With that he spread his wings, and the band, plus one, set their course for Beyond the Beyond.

"Hey Twilight," Glyfie said quietly, "thanks for saving me. Even if it was only a dream." Twilight winked.

"We're a band remember?" And though no one said it out loud, every member knew it would always be so.


End file.
